


Impulsive

by HopeyHope



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Smut, mizuran, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeyHope/pseuds/HopeyHope
Summary: Ran always got excited over fights, and Mizuki knows he gets a different kind of excited afterwards...
Relationships: Mizuki/Ran (Black Star -Theater Starless-)
Kudos: 9





	Impulsive

Street fights outside the back of Starless weren’t uncommon. They often didn’t escalate very far either as the thugs would quickly decide to run away when they realised they were out matched. Ran laughed as the three men tucked tail, his happy tone edging on crazy as he looked like he was about to chase them.

Mizuki placed a hand on Ran’s shoulder to stop him, those bright pink eyes suddenly flicking to him. They burned with excitement as Mizuki almost gulped at their intensity. He could see the exact moment Ran switched from fight mode to horny mode as he lunged at Mizuki. 

The moment the two of them reentered Starless, Ran shoved Mizuki against the nearest wall. Mizuki groaned angrily at the force of it but didn’t push Ran away when he lent in and covered Mizuki’s rough lips with his own. They messily made out, Ran as excited as ever as he kept Mizuki pinned.

It wasn’t uncommon for him to get like this after a fight, all that left over adrenaline having no where to go. Mizuki didn’t really mind, he enjoyed making out with Ran but their location this time was a bit compromising. Ran’s hips suddenly rolled forward, which is what made Mizuki ultimately push him away. 

“Idiot, someone could come down here.” Mizuki growled, keeping his whole hand on Ran’s face who was struggling against it, wanting to continue kissing.

“Eeh but hardly anyone comes back here~” Ran complained.

They were in one of Starless’ back hallways that only lead to an alleyway outside. It was true that the area was rarely visited but it was still a possibility. Ran eventually resorted to biting at one of Mizuki’s fingers, his teeth making Mizuki pull his hand away immediately. Ran laughed at the reaction before leaning right back in again.

Mizuki complained against his mouth, feeling a jolt through his lower body when Ran’s hips met with his own again. Easily being able to feel how hard Ran was through his shorts.

“How are you so excited already!?” Mizuki grumbled in disbelief, pushing Ran back by the shoulders.

“I can’t help it~ aren’t you feeling it too?” Ran said smugly, pushing his body flush against Mizuki’s. He smelt like sweat and his clothing was still disheveled from the fight they’d just been in. Ran grinned when Mizuki’s only reply was a blush, he threw his arms around Mizuki’s neck to keep him close.

Their mouths met again and Ran wasted no time shoving his tongue in, Mizuki almost choked from how rough it was. Groaning, he forced Ran backwards, pushing him against the opposite wall of the hallway. Ran giggled when his back thumped against it, his hips rocking forward greedily.

Mizuki grit his teeth, the sensation sending another jolt of pleasure throughout his body.

“Fuck, fine, but I’m making it quick.” Mizuki said, clicking his tongue. He placed his hands on the back of Ran’s thighs to lift him from the floor. Ran responded by eagerly wrapping his legs around Mizuki’s hips, moaning when Mizuki finally rolled his hips forward.

“Idiot, be quiet!” Mizuki snapped, stealing Ran’s lips a moment later. Being quiet wasn’t exactly the other boys strong suit. It wasn’t Mizuki’s either but that was besides the point. Ran’s arms tightened around Mizuki’s neck as he continued to move, their waists grinding against one another. Ran’s moans were muffled by Mizuki’s mouth as his movements only grew more frantic, Mizuki could barely keep up with him.

“S-slow down.” Mizuki breathed between their kisses. Ran didn’t listen, instead moving to kiss at Mizuki’s neck. Mizuki barely managed to hold back a moan of his own when Ran’s tongue made contact with his skin, his sharp teeth lightly grazing against him.

The two of them moved in time, Ran’s breath was hot against Mizuki’s neck now as they both got lost in the sensations. Mizuki completely forgetting about where they were as all he could concentrate on was the feeling of Ran and the way his body moved. Ran moaned again, the closeness of his voice making Mizuki shiver as he shoved Ran harder against the wall.

He yanked at the back of Ran’s hair to kiss him again, Ran eagerly complying as saliva began to spill from his mouth. Their kisses were a mess as pure instinct spurred them on, the both of them edging closer with every thrust.

“More more~” Ran complained against Mizuki’s mouth, the word barely coherent. Mizuki groaned, pulling Ran’s head to the side so he could shove his face into the nook of his neck, biting at the soft skin. Ran shuddered and responded with a moan, his fingers digging into Mizuki’s back, wanting even more. Both of their movements were getting more frantic as Ran clung to Mizuki in a way that made it impossible for him to stop. Mizuki could feel himself getting close, his whole body feeling hot. 

Ran was in a similar state, now failing to hold his sounds back completely. He opted to pressing his face into Mizuki’s shoulder to muffle them somewhat as he held on for dear life. Panting, Mizuki kept the pace up, the desperate noises Ran was now making next to his ear driving him crazy. 

“M-mizuki~~” Ran whimpered before his hips suddenly bucked forward as he came. Mizuki’s breath hitched at the broken rhythm, the sensation of Ran’s erratic movements sending him over as well. The two of them trembled as they rode it out, savouring the fleeting bliss.

Ran collapsed against Mizuki first, the sudden weight almost causing Mizuki to fall backwards as he quickly moved to support him. They stayed like that for a moment, simply catching their breath again. Somehow this little activity had been even more tiring than the scuffle outside.

“Happy now?” Mizuki questioned when Ran eventually shifted his weight, standing on his own two feet again. It took Ran a moment to register what had been said, his eyes still dazed. 

“Yup. Thank ya~” Ran replied, usual grin breaking out on his face. Mizuki rolled his eyes, Ran was so impulsive even _he_ couldn’t keep up with him sometimes. 

“C’mon let’s head to the shower rooms, I feel disgusting.” Mizuki grumbled, glad that his shirt was long enough to cover his waist.

“Ooh! Can we go for round two after then?” Ran asked excitedly as he ran to catch up with Mizuki who had already begun making his way there. Mizuki pushed Ran’s happy face away when he got too close.

“No dummy, we need to go to practice soon.” Mizuki huffed, a blush dusting his cheeks as realisation of where they’d just done all that slowly crashed over him. “No more public stuff.”

“Huuuh? Lame.” Ran pouted before grinning again. “That means you want me all to yourself though right? C’mon praise me~”

Mizuki attempted to push him away again as Ran practically tackled him into a hug. The rest of the walk turning into a play fight of sorts as Mizuki’s face only grew redder when Ran wouldn’t leave him alone.

“Ran quit it! We can do more later ok!?” He eventually snapped which made Ran grin, an excited glint in his eyes. 

“Heheh yay~ ☆” 

Mizuki sighed, realising he’d just given Ran the exact answer that he’d wanted. He couldn’t help but faintly smile when he saw Ran’s happy expression though. 


End file.
